The present invention relates to a machine for preparing a semi-finished confectionery product comprising a sweet outer layer within which thin sweet layers alternate with randomly oriented thin layers of a filling, and usable particularly for making sweets with a crumbly filling of the type known in English as "honeycomb" or in French as "feuillete", and the like. In particular, the machine according to the invention is intended to allow this semi-finished product to be prepared from a strand comprising a sweet outer part which is in a plastic state but can crystallize on cooling, and which surrounds a core constituted by the filling.
The filling may be constituted, for example, by a glucose and fruit syrup, a thick hazelnut or peanut paste, effervescent powder, etc.
According to the prior art, this type of semi-finished confectionery product is prepared in the following manner. A layer of sweet paste is prepared, which is then laid on a heated surface. The desired type of filling is poured onto this layer. The layer is then folded over on itself and its edges are sealed together in such a way as to form a closed envelope. The envelope is then repeatedly stretched and folded on itself for a number of times sufficient to create the desired number of layers. The heterogeneous mass thus compacted is then fed, still in a plastic state, to forming machines (cutters or moulders) for the production of, for example, sweets or bars. The sweets or bars thus obtained have a noticeable crumbliness when chewed, which is derived from their structure of very thin crystalline sweet layers or lamina in close-packed alternation with layers of filling. This crumbliness makes these products particularly pleasant.
The art described above does not prove completely satisfactory for the following reasons. In the first place, the formation of the semi-finished layered confectionery product by means of manual compaction takes a considerable time and therefore involves high costs. Furthermore, this operation requires considerable manual dexterity. The operation of manually compacting and forming the layered heterogeneous mass proves somewhat critical, since it is necessary to avoid at all costs a premature crystallization of the sweet layers, particularly the sweet outer surface layer which serves as an envelope for this mass.